Drottningens tjänare
Det kan räknas ut med bråk eller regula de tri, men ni ser, att Trallala aldrig gör som Trillili. Man kan vrida det och sno det, tills ens hjärna säger stopp, men ett sätt har Pilly-Winky och ett annat Winkie-Pop. Det hade regnat häftigt en hel månad – regnat på ett läger med trettio tusen man och tusentals kameler, elefanter, hästar, oxar och mulåsnor, alla samlade på ett ställe, som hette Rawal Pindi, för att inspekteras av vicekonungen av Indien. Han hade besök av befälhavaren av Afghanistan – en vild konung från ett mycket vilt land och befälhavaren hade med sig en livvakt på åttahundra man och hästar, som aldrig sett ett läger eller ett lokomotiv i hela sitt liv – vilda män och vilda hästar, som kom någonstans ifrån bortre delen av Centralasien. Varje natt kunde man vara förvissad om att en hop av dessa hästar slet av sina tjuderlinor och skenade fram och tillbaka i lägret genom smutsen i mörkret, eller också slet sig kamelerna lösa och sprang omkring och snavade över tältrepen, och man kan ju tänka sig, hur pass trevligt detta var för dem som försökte sova. Mitt tält låg långt borta från kamelerna, och jag trodde det låg i säkerhet, men en natt stack en karl in huvudet och skrek: Skynda er ut! De kommer! Mitt tält är förstört! Jag visste, vilka ”de” var, därför tog jag på mig stövlarna och regnkappan och rusade ut i slasket. Lille Vixen, min fox-terrier, smet ut på andra sidan, och så hördes ett tjutande och stönande och plaskande, och jag såg tältet falla ihop, då stången bröts, och sedan börja dansa omkring som ett vansinnigt spöke. En kamel hade trasslat in sig i det, och trots att jag var både genomvåt och arg, kunde jag inte låta bli att skratta. Sedan sprang jag vidare, för jag visste inte, hur många kameler det kunde vara, som slitit sig loss, och inom kort var jag utom synhåll från lägret och plöjde mig fram genom gyttjan. Till slut snavade jag över bakdelen på en kanon, och därav förstod jag, att jag var någonstans i närheten av artillerilinjen, där kanonerna förts samman under natten. Eftersom jag inte hade lust att plumsa omkring längre i duggregnet och mörkret, lade jag min kappa över mynningen på en kanon och gjorde ett slags wigwam med ett par laddstakar, som jag funnit, och lade mig ned längs svansen på en annan kanon, undrande vart Vixen tagit vägen och var jag själv befann mig. Just som jag skulle till att somna, hörde jag skrammel av seldon och ett stönande, och en mulåsna skred förbi mig skakande på sina våta öron. Hon tillhörde ett skruvkanonbatteri, för jag kunde höra rasslet från remmar och ringar och kedjor och annat på sadelputan. Skruvkanonerna är små kanoner bestående av två delar, och dessa skruvas tillsammans, när kanonerna skall användas. De förs upp på bergen, varhelst en åsna kan ta sig fram, och är till stor nytta vid strid i bergig terräng. Bakom mulåsnan gick en kamel, som plumsade och halkade med sina stora, mjuka fötter i gyttjan och vars hals ryckte fram och tillbaka som halsen på en virrig höna. Lyckligtvis hade jag av infödingarna lärt mig tillräckligt av djurspråket – inte vilddjurens språk utan lägerdjurens naturligtvis – för att förstå vad han sade. Det måste ha varit han, som dråsade in i mitt tält, för han ropade till mulåsnan: Vad skall jag göra? Vart skall jag gå? Jag har kämpat med något vitt, som fladdrade, och det tog en käpp och slog mig på ryggen. (Det var min avbrutna tältstång, och det gladde mig att höra det.) Skall vi springa vidare? — Jaså, var det du, sade mulåsnan, du och dina vänner, som ställde till bråk i lägret? Nåväl! I morgon får du stryk för det här, men jag kan gott ge dig lite i förskott nu. Jag hörde seldonet rassla, när mulåsnan drog sig baklänges och gav kamelen två sparkar mot revbenen, som lät som när man slår på en trumma. En annan gång, sade hon, låter du nog bli att springa genom ett mulåsnebatteri nattetid och ropa Tjuvar! och Elden är lös! Sätt dig ned och håll din dumma hals stilla! Kamelen vek ihop sig på kamelvis som en tumstock och satte sig gnällande ned. Regelbundna hovslag hördes i mörkret och en stor kavallerihäst galopperade fram lika taktfast som om han varit på parad, hoppade över en kanon och stannade bredvid mulåsnan. — Det är avskyvärt, sade han och frustade. De där kamelerna har rusat igenom våra stallar igen – för tredje gången denna vecka. Hur skall en häst kunna hålla sig vid full hälsa, om han inte får sova? Vem där? — Jag är kanonåsnan vid kanon nummer två i första skruvkanonbatteriet, sade mulåsnan, och den andre är en av dina vänner. Han har väckt mig också. Vem är du? — Nummer femton, trupp E, nionde lancierregementet – Dick Cunliffes häst. Flytta på dig lite! — Åh, förlåt, sade mulåsnan. Man kan knappt se i det här mörkret. Är inte dessa kameler vämjeliga? Jag lämnade stallet för att få lite frid och ro här. — Höge herrar, sade kamelen ödmjukt, vi hade onda drömmar och blev mycket förskräckta. Jag är bara en stackars trosskamel vid trettionionde hinduinfanteriregementet, och jag är inte lika tapper som ni, höge herrar. — Varför stannade du då inte kvar och bar packning åt trettionionde hinduinfanteriregementet i stället för att rusa omkring i lägret? sade mulåsnan. — Det var rysligt otäcka drömmar, sade kamelen. Jag är så ledsen. Hör! Vad är det? Skall vi springa vidare? — Sätt dig ned, sade mulåsnan, annars bryter du av dina långa benspetor mellan kanonerna. Han spetsade ena örat och lyssnade. Oxar! sade han. Kanonoxar. Sannerligen har inte du och dina vänner lyckats väcka lägret ordentligt. Det behövs rätt mycket för att få upp en kanonoxe. Jag hörde en kedja släpa längs marken och ett par av de stora, vresiga, vita oxar, som drar de tunga belägringskanonerna, när elefanterna vägrar att gå närmare eldlinjen, kom sida vid sida vägen framåt, och nästan trampande på kedjan kom ännu en batterimulåsna och skrek vilt på Billy. — Det där är en av våra rekryter, sade den gamla åsnan till kavallerihästen. Han ropar på mig. Se så, unge man, tyst med det där tjutandet! Mörkret har aldrig misshandlat någon. Kanonstutarna lade sig ned tillsammans och började idissla, men den unga mulåsnan smög sig tätt intill Billy. — Det kom någonting, sade hon. Någonting fruktansvärt och förfärligt, Billy! Det kom in i våra stallar, när vi sov. Tror du, att det ville döda oss? — Jag skulle bra gärna vilja ge dig ett grundligt kok stryk. Att tänka sig att en åsna på nästan två meter med din uppfostran skall förolämpa batteriet inför denne herre! — Lugna dig, lugna dig! sade kavallerihästen. Kom ihåg, att all början är svår. Första gången jag såg en människa (det var i Australien, när jag var tre år gammal) sprang jag en halv dag, och om jag fått se en kamel, hade jag väl sprungit än. Nästan alla hästar för engelska kavalleriet förs till Indien från Australien och rids in av kavalleristerna själva. — Det är sant, sade Billy. Låt bli att darra, unge man. Första gången man lade på mig seldon med alla dess kedjor på ryggen, slog jag bakut och sparkade av mig alltihop. Jag hade inte lärt mig den verkliga konsten att sparka då, men batteriet sade, att det aldrig sett maken. — Men detta var inte seldon eller någonting som skramlade, sade den unga mulåsnan. Du vet, att jag inte fäster mig vid sådant nu, Billy. Det var saker, som liknade träd och rusade upp och ned bland stallarna och väsnades och min grimma brast och jag kunde inte finna min förare och inte kunde jag få tag i dig, Billy. Därför sprang jag min väg med – med dessa herrar. — Hm, sade Billy. Så snart jag hörde, att kamelerna var lösa, gav jag mig i väg på egen hand. När en batteri-skruvkanonbatteriåsna kallar kanonoxar för herrar, måste hon vara svårt uppskakad. Vilka är ni, karlar, därborta på marken? Kanonoxarna knådade sina bollar och svarade båda på en gång: Sjunde oket vid första kanonen i Grova kanonbatteriet. Vi sov, när kamelerna kom, men när de trampade på oss, steg vi upp och gav oss i väg. Det är bättre att ligga i lugn och ro i dyn än att bli störd på en god sovplats. Vi sa till er vän här, att det inte var någonting att vara rädd för, men han visste så mycket, att han var av annan åsikt. Muh! Och så fortsatte de att idissla. — Där har du, för att du var rädd, sade Billy. Du blir utskrattad av kanonoxarna. Jag hoppas det påverkar dig väl, din spoling! Den unga mulåsnans tänder slogs ihop med en smäll, och jag hörde henne säga någonting om att hon inte var rädd för någon enda gammal tjockhuvad stut i världen, men oxarna endast slog hornen mot varandra och fortsatte att tugga. — Bli nu inte arg, när du nyss varit rädd. Det är det värsta slaget av feghet, sade kavallerihästen. Det är förlåtligt för vem som helst att bli förskräckt om natten, anser jag, om man ser saker och ting som man inte förstår. Vi har slitit från våra tjuderpålar fyrahundrafemtio stycken, och det den ena gången efter den andra, bara för att en ny rekryt kom att berätta historier om spetsormar där hemma i Australien, tills vi blev dödsförskrämda av de lösa ändarna i våra bindsel. — Det där går ju väl för sig i lägret, sade Billy, jag har själv ingenting emot att skena i väg för nöjes skull, när jag inte varit ute på ett par dagar, men hur bär ni er åt i aktiv tjänst? — Åh, det är något helt annat, sade kavallerihästen. Då sitter Dick Cunliffe på min rygg och spänner knäna i mig, och det enda jag har att göra är att se efter, var jag sätter fötterna och att hålla bakbenen väl under mig och att vara tygellydig. — Vad vill det säga, att vara tygellydig? frågade den unga mulåsnan. — Vid alla bomber och granater, frustade kavallerihästen, menar du verkligen, att ni inte få lära er att vara tygellydiga i ert arbete? Hur kan ni uträtta någonting, om ni inte ögonblickligen kunna snurra runt, när tygeln pressas mot halsen? Det betyder ju liv eller död för ens herre och naturligtvis liv eller död för en själv också. Sno runt med bakbenen under er i samma ögonblick ni känna tygeln mot halsen. Om ni inte har plats nog att svänga runt, så stegra er en smula och vänd er på bakbenen. Det kallas att vara tygellydig. — Vi får inte lära oss på det sättet, sade Billy kyligt. Vi får lära oss att lyda mannen, som går vid vårt huvud, att marschera iväg, när han befaller oss det, och att göra halt, när han befaller oss det. Jag antar, att det kommer på ett ut. Men vad uträttar du med alla de där fina fasonerna och stegringarna? — Det beror på, sade kavallerihästen. I allmänhet blir jag tvungen att ge mig in bland en hop vrålande, skäggiga karlar med knivar – långa blanka knivar, värre än hovslagarens knivar – och jag måste se till att Dicks stövel vidrör nästa mans stövel utan att klämma sönder den. När jag kan se Dicks lans till höger om mitt högra öga, vet jag, att jag är trygg. Jag skulle inte gärna vilja vara i den mans eller hästs ställe, som försökte hindra Dick och mig när vi har bråttom. — Blir du inte skadad av knivarna? sade den unga mulåsnan. — Jo, en gång fick jag ett hugg tvärs över bringan, men det var inte Dicks fel … — Jag skulle sannerligen struntat i vems fel det var, om jag hade blivit skadad, sade den unga åsnan. — Man måste, sade kavallerihästen. Om man inte har förtroende för sin herre, så kan man lika gärna ge sig i väg med detsamma. Det är nog, vad en del av våra hästar göra, och jag klandrar dem inte. Som jag nyss sade, var det inte Dicks fel. Mannen låg på marken och jag sträckte på mig för att inte trampa på honom, och då högg han till mig. Nästa gång jag måste över en man, som ligger på marken, skall jag trampa på honom – hårt. — Hm, sade Billy, det låter rätt dumt. Knivar är alltid otrevliga att ha med att göra. Nej, det enda riktiga är att klättra upp för berget med en väl avvägd sadel, ligga i med alla fyra fötterna och öronen också, och krypa och kravla och slingra sig upp, tills man kommer fram fyrtiofem meter över alla de andra på någon klippavsats, där det nätt och jämt finns plats för ens hovar. Där blir man stående tyst och stilla – be aldrig en karl hålla ditt huvud, spoling – tyst och stilla, medan kanonerna sätts ihop, och så ser man de små smällande granaterna slå ned i trädtopparna långt nedanför. — Förlorar ni aldrig fotfästet? sade kavallerihästen. — Det sägs, att när en mulåsna förlorar fotfästet, kan man klyva hönsöron, sade Billy. Då och då kan det förstås hända, att en dåligt packad sadel drar omkull en mulåsna, men det är mycket sällan. Jag önskar jag kunde visa dig, hur vi arbetar. Det är vackert, må du tro. Ja, det tog tre år för mig att forska ut, vart männen syftade. Hela konsten är att aldrig visa sig mot horisonten, för om man gör det, blir man genast beskjuten. Kom ihåg det, spoling. Håll dig alltid så väl dold som möjligt, även om du måste ta milslånga omvägar. Jag leder batteriet, när det gäller den sortens klättring. — Beskjuten utan möjlighet att göra chock mot folket, som skjuter! sade kavallerihästen fundersamt. Det skulle jag inte kunna stå ut med. Jag skulle vilja göra anfall – med Dick. — Åh nej, det skulle du nog inte, du förstår, så snart kanonerna är uppställda, sköter de om hela anfallet. Det är vetenskapligt och fyndigt, ser du, men knivar – brrr! Trosskamelen hade stått och vaggat med huvudet av och an en god stund, angelägen att få en syl i vädret. Slutligen hörde jag honom harklande och nervöst framstamma: — Jag – jag – jag har nog kämpat lite jag också, men inte så där med klättrande och springande. — Nej, sannerligen. Eftersom du själv påpekat det, så ser du just inte ut att vara särdeles skicklig varken i klättring eller löpning. Nå, hur gick det till, gamle Höstack? — Så som det borde gå till, sade kamelen. Vi satte oss ned allihop … — O, min Svansrem och min Bröstplåt! sade kavallerihästen halvhögt. Satte oss ned! Du milde! — Vi satte oss ned – hundra stycken, fortsatte kamelen i en stor fyrkant, och männen staplade upp våra kajawahs, packningar och sadlar utanför fyrkanten, och så sköt de över våra ryggar, männen, på alla sidorna av fyrkanten. — Vad var det för män? Vilka som helst, som stötte på er kanske? sade kavallerihästen. Man lär oss i ridskolan att lägga oss ned och låta våra herrar skjuta över oss, men Dick Cunliffe är den ende man jag skulle våga låta göra det. Min sadelgjord kittlar och för övrigt kan jag inte se med huvudet på marken. — Vad betyder det, vem som skjuter över en? sade kamelen. Där är ju en massa män och en massa kameler alldeles intill och en hel mängd rökmoln. Då är jag inte rädd. Jag sitter stilla och väntar. — Och likväl, sade Billy, drömmer du elaka drömmar och sätter hela lägret i uppror under natten. Ja, det säger jag då, att innan jag lade mig ned, för att nu inte tala om satte mig ned, och lät en man skjuta över mig, skulle nog mina hovar och hans huvud ha något att säga varandra. Har ni någonsin hört något galnare? Det blev tyst en god stund, och så lyfte en av kanonoxarna sitt stora huvud och sade: — Det här är sannerligen för dumt. Det finns bara ett sätt att slåss. — Fortsätt bara! sade Billy. Bry er för all del inte om mig. Jag förmodar, att ni strider stående på era svansar? — Bara ett sätt, sade båda på en gång. (De måste ha varit tvillingar.) Och så här går det till. Man spänner alla tjugo oken framför den stora kanonen, så snart Tvåsvans trumpetar. (”Tvåsvans” är lägerslangordet för elefant.) — Varför trumpetar Tvåsvans? frågade den unga mulåsnan. — För att visa, att han inte ämnar gå närmare röken på andra sidan. Tvåsvansarna är ena fega stackare. Då släpar vi kanonen framåt allihop – Heja! Håå! Heja! Hååå! Vi klättrarr minsann inte som katter eller springer som kalvar. Vi går fram över den jämna slätten, tjugo par oxar, tills man tar av oss oken igen, och vi betar, medan de stora kanonerna talar över slätten till någon stad med jordvallar och stycken av vallarna ramlar och dammet virvlar upp som då en boskapshjord tågar hem. — Åh! Och ni betade under tiden! sade den unga mulåsnan. — Då eller när som helst annars. Det är alltid gott att äta. Vi äter, tills man lägger oken på oss, igen, och sedan drar vi kanonerna tillbaka till den plats, där Tvåsvans står och väntar på oss. Ibland finns stora kanoner i staden, som ger svar på tal, och då dödas en del av oss och det blir desto mer bete för dem, som är kvar. Det beror på Ödet – ingenting annat än Ödet. I alla händelser är Tvåsvansarna ena fega stackare. Detta är det enda riktiga sättet att strida. Vi är ett par bröder från Hapur. Vår fader var Shivas heliga tjur. Vi har talat. — Nå, jag har då sannerligen fått lära mig något i natt, sade kavallerihästen. Har ni, herrar vid skruvkanonbatteriet, lust att äta, när ni beskjuts av stora kanoner och Tvåsvans står bakom er? — Ungefär lika stor lust som vi skulle ha att sätta oss ned och låta män ligga och kravla över oss eller att rusa in bland folk med knivar. Jag har aldrig hört värre smörja. En klippavsats, en väl avvägd packning, en förare som jag vet låter mig själv välja vägen, är vad jag vill ha, men – allt det där andra – Nej! sade Billy och stampade med hoven. — Naturligtvis, sade kavallerihästen, har inte alla blivit skapade lika, och jag kan mycket väl förstå, att det finns en hel mängd saker, som din släkt på fädernet inte förmår fatta. — Bry du dig inte om min släkt på fädernet! sade Billy vresigt, för mulåsnorna tycker inte om att bli påminda om att deras fäder är åsnor. Min far var en fin man från Södern, och han kunde slå omkull och bita och sparka i småbitar vilken häst som helst. Kom ihåg det, du stora, bruna Brumby! Brumby betyder vild häst utan uppfostran. Tänk oss en Ormondes känslor, om en omnibushäst kallade honom en gammal åkarkamp, så kan vi föreställa oss, vad den australiensiska hästen kände. Jag såg hans ögon gnistra i mörkret. — Hör på, du son till en importerad Malagaåsna, väste han mellan tänderna, jag vill bara tala om för dig, att jag på mödernet är släkt med Carbine, vinnaren av Melbournepokalen, och i min hemort är vi inte vana att låta oss behandlas hur som helst av papegojpladdrande, grishuvade mulåsnor från ärtbössebatterier. Är du färdig? — Upp med dig på bakbenen! skrek Billy. De stegrade sig mot varandra, och jag väntade mig just en ursinnig kamp, när en skrovlig, mullrande röst ljöd högerifrån ur mörkret: Barn, vad slåss ni om? Håll er lugna! Båda djuren sänkte sig ned på alla fyra igen med ett fnysande av avsky, för varken häst eller åsna står ut med att höra en elefants röst. — Det är Tvåsvans, sade kavallerihästen. Jag tål honom inte. En svans i vardera ändan är just inte fagert. — Precis vad jag tycker också, sade Billy och tryckte sig tätt intill kavallerihästen. Våra åsikter stämmer överens i mycket. — Jag antar vi har ärvt dem från våra mödrar, sade kavallerihästen. Det tjänar ingenting till att gräla. Hej, Tvåsvans, är du bunden? — Ja, svarade Tvåsvans och skrattade, så att hela snabeln skakade. Jag är tjudrad för natten. Jag har hört, vad ni har sagt. Men var inte rädda, för jag kommer inte över till er. Oxarna och kamelerna sade halvhögt: Rädda för Tvåsvans – sånt prat! Och oxarna fortsatte: Det var ju tråkigt, att du hörde det, men det är sant. Tvåsvans, varför är du rädd för kanonerna, när de skjuter? — Hm, sade Tvåsvans och gned det ena bakbenet mot det andra, precis som om han varit en liten pojke, som läser upp en dikt. Jag vet inte riktigt, om ni skulle förstå mig. — Det gör vi inte, men vi måste ju dra kanonerna, sade oxarna. — Jag vet det, och jag vet också, att ni är åtskilligt tapprare, än ni själva vet om. Med mig är det en annan sak. Min batteribefälhavare kallade mig härom dagen en Pachydermatisk Anakronism. — Det är väl ett nytt stridssätt, antar jag, sade Billy, som började samla mod. — Du har naturligtvis inte reda på vad det betyder, men det har jag. Det betyder någonting mitt emellan, och det är just vad jag är. Jag kan se inuti mitt huvud, vad som kommer att ske, när en granat exploderar, men det kan inte ni oxar. — Jag kan det, sade kavallerihästen. Åtminstone delvis. Jag försöker att inte tänka på det. — Jag kan se mer än du, och jag tänker på det också. Jag vet, att det finns åtskilligt i mig, som måste aktas, och jag vet också, att ingen förstår sig på att bota mig, när jag blir sjuk. Allt de kan göra är att dra in min förares avlöning, till dess jag blir frisk, och jag kan inte lita på min förare. — Åh, sade kavallerihästen. Det förklarar saken. Jag kan lita på Dick. — Du kunde placera ett helt regemente av Dickar på min rygg, och jag skulle likväl inte känna mig bättre till mods. Jag vet alldeles tillräckligt för att vara orolig men inte tillräckligt för att trots detta gå framåt. — Vi förstår inte, sade oxarna. — Det vet jag att ni inte gör. Men jag talar inte heller till er. Ni vet inte, vad blod är. — Jo, det gör vi visst, sade oxarna. Det är något rött, som sugs upp av jorden och som luktar. Kavallerihästen sparkade till och tog fnysande ett språng. — Tala inte om det, sade han. Jag känner lukten, bara jag tänker på det. Och då får jag lust att springa – när jag inte har Dick på ryggen. — Men det finns ju inget blod här, sade kamelen och oxarna. Varför är du så dum? — Det är så avskyvärt, sade Billy. Jag tänker inte springa, men jag vill helst slippa tala om det. — Där är ni nu! sade Tvåsvans och svängde viktigt på svansen. — Ja visst. Här har vi varit hela natten, sade oxarna. Tvåsvans stampade med foten, så att järnringen på den skramlade. — Äsch, jag talar inte till er. Ni kan inte blicka in i era huvuden. — Nej, men vi tittar ut genom våra fyra ögon, sade oxarna. Vi ser rakt fram. — Om jag kunde göra det och ingenting annat, skulle ni inte behöva dra de grova kanonerna alls. Om jag vore lik min kapten – han kan se saker och ting inne i sitt huvud, innan skjutandet börjar, och han darrar i hela kroppen, men han vet för mycket för att springa sin väg – om jag vore lik honom, skulle jag kunna dra kanonerna. Men om jag vore så klok, skulle jag aldrig stanna här. Då skulle jag bli kung i skogen, som jag var förr i tiden, och sova halva dagen och bada, när jag behagade. Jag har inte badat ordentligt på en hel månad. — Det är nog mycket bra alltsammans, sade Billy, men en sak blir inte bättre, därför att man ger den ett långt namn. — Sch! sade kavallerihästen. Jag tror jag förstår, vad Tvåsvans menar. — Ni skall förstå det bättre om en minut, sade Tvåsvans ilsket. Men förklara nu för mig, varför ni inte tycker om det här. Han började trumpeta ursinnigt. — Tig med det där! sade Billy och kavallerihästen på en gång, och jag kunde höra dem stampa och darra. En elefants trumpetande är alltid obehagligt, särskilt en mörk natt. — Jag tiger inte, sade Tvåsvans. Vill ni inte vara vänliga att förklara det där? Hrrrmf! Brrt! Rrrmf! Rrrhha! Så tystnade han tvärt, och jag hörde ett litet gnällande i mörkret och förstod att Vixen hade funnit mig till sist. Hon visste lika väl som jag, att om det finns någonting i världen som elefanten fruktar mer än något annat, så är det en liten skällande hund, därför stannade hon för att skälla ned Tvåsvans, där han stod bunden vid sin påle, och gläfste omkring hans tjocka fötter. Tvåsvans drog benen åt sig och gnällde. Gå din väg, lilla hund! sade han. Nosa inte på mina fotleder, för då sparkar jag dig. Snälla hund – lilla söta vofsen! Gå hem, ditt lilla gläfsande kräk! O, finns här ingen, som kan driva bort henne. Hon kommer att bita mig, om ni inte skyndar er. — Det ser sannerligen ut, sade Billy till kavallerihästen, som vore vår vän Tvåsvans rädd för nästan allting. Om jag fått mig ett skrovmål för varje hund jag sparkat tvärs över träningsfältet, skulle jag vara nästan lika tjock som Tvåsvans. Jag visslade, och Vixen kom fram till mig alldeles nedsmutsad och slickade mig på näsan och berättade mig en lång historia om hur han hade sökt mig i hela lägret. Jag har aldrig låtit henne förstå att jag förstår djurens språk, för då skulle hon tagit sig alla möjliga friheter. Därför knäppte jag in henne i min överrock, och Tvåsvans skrapade och stampade och mullrade för sig själv. — Egendomligt! Högst egendomligt! sade han. Det går i arv i vår familj. Men vart tog det där lilla otäcka kräket vägen? Jag hörde honom söka runt omkring sig med snabeln. — Vi tycks alla ha våra svaga punkter, fortsatte han och snöt sig. Ni, mina herrar, blev visst förskräckta, när jag trumpetade. — Inte förskräckta precis, sade kavallerihästen, men jag kände mig, som om jag haft en svärm bålgetingar, där min sadel brukar vara. Börja inte igen! — Jag är rädd för en liten hund, och kamelerna här är rädda för elaka drömmar om natten. — Det är tur för oss, att vi inte behöver strida på samma sätt, sade kavallerihästen. — Vad jag skulle vilja veta, sade den unga mulåsnan, som hållit sig tyst en lång stund – vad jag skulle vilja veta är, varför vi behöver strida alls. — Därför att vi blir befallda, sade kavallerihästen med ett föraktfullt fnysande. — Order, sade Billy och slog ihop käkarna. — Hukm hai! (Det är ett kommandorop), sade kamelen med ett gurglande läte, och Tvåsvans och oxarna upprepade: Hukm hai! — Ja, men vem ger dessa order? frågade rekrytmulåsnan. — Mannen som går vid vårt huvud – eller sitter på vår rygg – eller håller i nosgrimman – eller flätar våra svansar, sade Billy och kavallerihästen och kamelen och oxarna, den ene efter den andre. — Men vem ger dem order? — Nu vill du veta alldeles för mycket, spoling, sade Billy, och det är ett sätt att förtjäna en spark. Allt vad du skall göra är att lyda mannen, som går vid ditt huvud och inte göra några frågor. — Han har alldeles rätt, sade Tvåsvans. Jag kan inte alltid lyda, eftersom jag är någonting så där mitt emellan, men Billy har rätt. Lyd mannen bredvid dig som ger ordern, annars hejdar du hela batteriet och får dessutom smörj. Kanonoxarna reste sig för att gå. Morgonen är nära, sade de. Vi går tillbaka till våra stallar. Det är visserligen sant, att vi bara ser utåt genom våra ögon och att vi inte är vidare klyftiga, men likväl är vi de enda i kväll, som inte blivit förskräckta. God natt, ni tappra! Ingen svarade, och kavallerihästen sade för att byta samtalsämne: Var är den lilla hunden? En hund betyder, att en man är i närheten. — Här är jag, gläfste Vixen, under kanonsvansen med min herre. Du, din store drumlige kamel, du vräkte omkull vårt tält. Min herre är mycket arg. — Muh! sade oxarna. Han måste vara vit. — Ja, naturligtvis, sade Vixen, tror ni kanske, att jag nöjer mig med en svart oxfösare? — Huah! Ouach! Uff! sade oxarna. Låt oss skynda oss härifrån. De rusade fram genom gyttjan, och hur de nu bar sig åt, körde de oket rakt mot tistelstången på en ammunitionsvagn, där det fastnade. — Jo, nu har ni det vackert, sade Billy lugnt. Bråka inte. Där sitter ni fast, tills det blir gryning. Men vad i all världen går åt er? Oxarna satte i med det långa, väsande stönande, som är utmärkande för indisk boskap, och knuffades och trängdes och svängde runt och stampade och snavade och var nära att störta omkull i dyn, och hela tiden stönade de ursinnigt. — Fortsätter ni på det sättet, bryter ni nacken, sade kavallerihästen. Varför är ni rädda för vita män? Jag lever ju tillsammans med dem. — De äter – oss! Ett tag till! ropade den närmaste oxen. Oket gick itu med en smäll, och de ramlade i väg sida vid sida. Jag hade aldrig förut kunnat förstå, varför indisk boskap alltid var så förskräckt för oss engelsmän. Men vi äter ju oxkött – något som ingen infödd boskapsfösare smakar – och naturligtvis tycker inte kreaturen om det. — Må man klå mig med mina egna sadelremmar! Vem hade kunnat tro, att två sådana där stora klumpar skulle tappa huvudet så lätt? sade Billy. — Bry dig inte om dem. Jag skall gå och titta på den där mannen. De flesta vita män jag känner har godsaker i fickorna, sade kavallerihästen. — Då lämnar jag dig nu. Jag kan inte påstå, att jag själv är överförtjust i dem. Dessutom är vita män, som inte har ett ordentligt ställe att sova på, med all sannolikhet tjuvar, och jag har ju rätt mycket, som tillhör regeringen, på min rygg. Kom nu, spoling, så går vi tillbaka till våra stallar. God natt, Australien! Jag antar vi ses igen i morgon vid paraden. God natt, gamle Höstack! Försök att behärska dina känslor lite bättre. God natt, Tvåsvans! Om du passerar oss på fältet i morgon, så låter du bli att trumpeta! Det förstör rättningen i våra led. Billy mulåsna traskade iväg med en gammal veterans stoltserande gång, och samtidigt stack hästen sitt huvud in till milt bröst, och jag gav honom skorpor. Och Vixen, som är en högligen självmedveten liten hund, dukade upp historier för honom om de tjugotals hästar, som hon och jag höll. — Jag kommer till paraden i morgon i min jaktvagn, sade hon. Var skall jag finna dig? — På vänstra flygeln av andra skvadronen. Jag bestämmer takten för hela min trupp, lilla fröken, sade han artigt. Nu måste jag gå tillbaka till Dick. Min svans är alldeles nedsmutsad, och han kommer att få två timmars styvt arbete med att göra mig i ordning till paraden. Den stora paraden med hela trettiotusen man hölls på eftermiddagen, och Vixen och jag fick en bra plats inte långt från vicekonungen och befälhavaren av Afghanistan, som bar en stor, svart hatt av astrakanull med en stor diamantstjärna mitt fram. Under första delen av revyn sken solen, och regementena marscherade förbi i våg efter våg av ben, som rörde sig på en gång, med gevären i linje, tills det svindlade för ögonen. Sedan kom kavalleriet under tonerna av den vackra rytterimarschen Bonnie Dundee, och Vixen spetsade öronen, där han satt i jaktvagnen. Andra lanciärskvadronen galopperade förbi, och där befann sig kavallerihästen, som jag träffat under natten, med svansen som spunnet silke, med huvudet sänkt mot bringan och det ena örat riktat framåt och det andra bakåt. Han bestämde takten för hela sin skvadron och dansade fram lika mjukt som efter valsmusik. Så kom de grova kanonerna, och jag såg Tvåsvans och två andra elefanter spända i rad framför en fyrtiopunds belägringskanon, medan tjugo par oxar gick bakom Det sjunde paret hade ett nytt ok, och de såg rätt stelbenta och trötta ut. Sist kom skruvkanonerna, och mulåsnan Billy förde sig, som om hon hade befälet över alla trupperna, och hennes seldon var smort och polerat, så att det blänkte. Jag hurrade för Billy mulåsnan, men hon såg varken till höger eller vänster. Regnet började falla igen, och en stund hindrade regndiset oss från att se, vad trupperna gjorde. De hade tågat i en stor halvcirkel över slätten och ställde nu upp sig på en linje. Denna linje växte och växte, tills den var tre kvarts mil lång från ena flygeln till den andra – en enda kompakt mur av män, hästar och kanoner. Så började den röra sig rakt mot vicekonungen och befälhavaren, och när den närmade sig, började marken darra likt däcket på en ångare, när maskinerna är i full gång. Den som inte själv varit med, kan inte föreställa sig den förfärande inverkan detta jämna ryckande av trupper har på åskådarna, även om de vet, att det endast är en revy. Jag iakttog befälhavaren. Hittills hade han inte visat det ringaste tecken till förvåning eller något annat, men nu började hans ögon bli allt större och större, och han tog upp tygeln från hästens hals och såg sig om. Under ett ögonblick såg det ut som om han ämnade dra sitt svärd och bana sig väg genom mängden av engelska män och kvinnor i vagnarna bakom honom. Då gjorde trupperna plötsligt halt, marken upphörde att darra, hela linjen saluterade, och trettio musikkårer började spela på en gång. Så var revyn slut, och regementena tågade bort till sina läger i regnet, och en infanterimusikkår började spela: Och djuren marscherade två och två. Hurra! Och djuren marscherade två och två. Elefanten och batteriå-å-åsnan, och alla gick in uti Noaks ark, för det var ett förskräckligt regn! Då hörde jag en gammal grånad, långhårig hövding inifrån Centralasien, som tillhörde befälhavarens svit, ställa några frågor till en infödd officer. — Säg mig, sade han, hur kunde detta underbara ske? Och officeren svarade: En order gavs, och de lydde. — Men är då dessa djur lika visa som männen? sade hövdingen. — De lyder liksom männen. Mulåsna, häst, elefant eller oxe, alla lyder de sin förare, föraren sin sergeant, sergeanten sin löjtnant, löjtnanten sin kapten, kaptenen sin major, majoren sin överste, översten sin brigadchef, som för befälet över tre regementen, och brigadchefen generalen, som lyder vicekonungen, som är kejsarinnans tjänare. Så går det till. — Jag önskar det vore på samma sätt i Afghanistan sade hövdingen, för där lyder var och en blott sin egen vilja. — Och just därför, sade den infödde officeren och snodde sina mustascher, måste er befälhavare, som ni inte lyder, komma hit och ta order från vår vicekonung. Ursprungligen ur "Djungelboken" av Rudyard Kipling, först tryckt 1894. Översättare: A. G:son Söllberg Kategori:Rudyard Kipling Kategori:Ungdom Kategori:Djur